Open your eyes, Madam Mayor
by SkyeL4
Summary: Swan Queen Week day 7, pride. Early days S1, pre-curse breaking, such trash. Enjoy! "You seem to attract sordid scandal" Regina said as she stood. She glanced down Emma's body, dressing it up as a sneer. "That's rich. I can seen Sidney's headline now. Pristine mayor of peaceful town hate-fucking mother of adopted son"


Emma told herself it was the last time. Her lie detector called bullshit but she ignored it. She walked down the corridor, boots echoing on the marble. This was the absolute last fucking time. _Ping_. She didn't even knock on Regina's office door, she just opened it. She knew it pissed her off, that's why she always did it.

"Ugh" Regina slapped her pen down on the desk "is it that time already?" Emma closed the door behind her and locked if. "Did anyone see you?"

"Uh I don't know, Scooby, I left my disguise in the mystery machine" Emma replied, shaking out of her jacket.

"You are a complete imbecile"

Emma passed by the coat stand and slung her jacket on a chair. Regina's lip curled in irritation.

"It's not like anyone's going to think it's suspicious that we have a meeting" Emma said, walking up to the desk. Tank, jeans, boots, attitude.

"Well I would hope not, but you seem to attract sordid scandal" Regina said as she stood. She glanced down her body, dressing it up as a sneer.

"That's rich. I can seen Sidney's headline now. Pristine mayor of peaceful town hate-fucking mother of adopted son"

Regina paused and looked up, disgust plain on her face. "Is everything you say completely vile?"

"Can you shut up? I only have a forty minute break because my boss has a stick up her ass about it productivity" Emma walked right into her personal space like it was nothing.

It was a challenge. Regina looked back at her, hiding how much it unsettled her by displaying complete indifference.

"If you weren't such a lazy, reckless slob I wouldn't have to be"

Emma pushed her back into the wall, padded by black and white curtains. She kissed her hard and Regina fought against her. Emma had her wrists, she pinned them against the wall and Regina used her hip to shove Emma.

"Ow" Emma stumbled back and rubbed her own

"You know I hate that" Regina said

"Yeah, how else am I supposed to get you to shut up?" Emma pressed her back into the wall, flattening her body against her. Regina kissed her back just as hard. It was all fight and teeth and anger. Emma's hands started to pull at her clothes. The blazer went first, thrown on the floor because that's all she fucking deserved. She didn't even unbutton Regina's shirt, she untucked it and pulled it over her head. She unhooked her bra with one hand and threw it in the pile.

Emma's lips latched onto her nipple and sucked hard. Regina gasped as Emma groped her other breast and pinched her nipple. Every flick and graze sent an electric shock through Regina that ended between her legs. It wasn't long before she began to ache for more. Emma took what she wanted, kissed, sucked, bit her boobs. She kissed up her neck and unbuttoned her trousers.

"Are you wet for me yet?" Emma asked

"Fuck you" Regina managed

Emma took her wrist and spun her around so she faced the wall. Her hand groped between her legs over her trousers and she hissed a breath in through her teeth. Emma ground into her from behind. One hand dipped into the front of her pants while the other went back to tormenting her nipple.

The curtain had moved so the only thing separating them from the window was a sheer white privacy curtain.

Emma kissed her neck, sucking as hard as she damn well pleased. Regina's breaths were short and barely controlled. Emma's fingers dipped into her and she felt her tense in her arms. She rubbed slowly up and down watching Regina frown hard and bite her lip, trying not to make a sound, trying to keep it together.

"Open your eyes, Madam Mayor" Emma whispered in her ear and licked up the curve of it. Goosebumps erupted up her arms and she did as she was told. "There's the town, people going about their business" she started to rub in circles and she eased off torturing her nipples so she could think for a moment "what would they see if they just looked up?" Regina gasped, losing the fight to control herself. "They'd see you, getting fucked like the little slut you are" Regina crushed the curtain fabric in her fists and rocked back into her as she let out a groan that turned Emma's legs to jelly. She rubbed her faster, pressed into her a little harder "they'd see you coming all over my hand"

Regina's breaths turned to pants. She strangled the noises that came from her, they were desperate and wild. She was so close, Emma couldn't stand to miss a second of it. She grabbed her wrist and spun her around again, managing to keep her hand in her pants. Regina's eyes opened and there was nothing bad in them, nothing angry or hurt, just openness and vulnerability.

Emma felt her body slip and she held her up. Regina's arms wrapped around her, pulling them together. Emma sucked her earlobe into her mouth, kissed up her ear, bit it gently and let her teeth graze it as it slipped from between her lips with a pop, then she tongued it again.

Regina was shaking. She was covered in goosebumps. She didn't even know she had a thing for her ears being sucked by apparently she did. It was so intimate and Emma's breath was hot and fast like hers. Suddenly Emma's mouth was on hers again. She kissed her back with pure feeling, it was giving not taking and Emma knew the difference. She kissed deep and soft and long and when Regina's lips stopped being able to kiss, she let her bite her bottom lip as the arms around her pulled them tighter together.

Emma may hate her, but there was no denying Regina was beautiful. There was a part of herself that she was very good at ignoring, that knew where Regina's anger came from and saw past it, a part of her that knew she just needed someone on her side, and a part of her that wanted to be that person.

Regina strained in her arms as she crashed into her climax. She convulsed and Emma held her tight, letting her ride it out. Regina's head fell into her neck and for a moment they just stood there. Regina tried to catch her breath and Emma trailed her fingertips up the dip of her back.

Regina gasped, it felt like fireworks exploding up her spine. She held on tight.

"You ok?" Emma asked, switching to rub her back instead. A risky move but maybe this was the time for it.

"Yes" Regina said lightly, like she didn't hate Emma, like she didn't hate anything.

Emma was sweating and every time Regina exhaled it felt like relief against her skin. They were still crushed together and Regina looked up at her. Emma kissed her. It was soft and slow and lips only, but there was something special about it. Regina's arms slid from around her shoulders, her hands drifting down to rest on her chest.

"You mind if I use your bathroom quickly?" Emma asked when they broke away.

"Sure" Regina said and watched her go.

Emma washed her hands and splashed cold water on her cheeks. She took some deep breaths and got ready to face her again. She checked her watch, it had been 30 minutes, wow. If she was gone much longer she'd get a hard time from Graham about getting a hard time from Regina. When she came out, Regina's bra was back on. Black and lacy and sinful as she hoped.

"I only have like 10 minutes" Emma said

"I believe our record is four" Regina smirked

Emma almost blushed "yeah, that's not what I'm looking for"

"Well, there are other things…" Regina quirked an eyebrow. Her arms were crossed and her boobs looked amazing. Her stomach was a nice shape, Emma wanted to kiss it.

"I mean I don't want you to just get me off like it doesn't matter"

Regina's head straightened from the predatory tilt it had been in "It doesn't matter, Miss Swan, that's the whole point"

Her lie detector told her something was off, but Regina wasn't quite lying outright.

"So either sit on my desk and open your legs or leave and see to yourself in the shower tonight, it makes no difference to me"

There it was, something she was avoiding but god if Emma could focus on what it was instead of 'open your legs'.

"Well it matters to me. Could we talk?"

That was a surprise. Regina's eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline "No, Miss Swan. I have a lot to do and if you aren't on the list then-"

"Regina, don't be a dick, it doesn't have to be like this"

"Excuse me? 'This' was an accident, a mutually beneficial one, but an accident nonetheless. I have no desire to know you" _ping_ "I have no interest in you" _ping_ "so I would much rather that you leave if I'm not going down on you. I would much rather be alone than with you" _ping ping ping!_

Emma stared at her incredulously for a moment "You're fucked up, you know that?"

"Really, Miss Swan? Did you let your feelings run away with you again? Poor decisions, that is what you make and this one you thought might be different? If you can't take what's offered I suggest you go back the station and hone your incompetence while I reluctantly pay you for it"

Emma shook her head "fuck you, Regina"

She stormed out of the office, forgetting her jacket and remembering the gentle kiss they shared moments ago. This was the absolute last fucking time.

 _Ping_.


End file.
